Where is This Going?
Summary In Part Two of the Season 3 Premiere, Simon enlists Alice to help him look for a new apartment. Molly reconsiders her sexuality after Thomas wants to start a relationship with her. Michael visits Stacy and learns about what she's up to. Emma bonds with her new friend Kitty. The Following Program is rated TV-MA LS, it contains Strong Language, Sexual Situations, and Nudity, and is intended for Mature Audiences. Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Andre *Hannah *Kitty *Red *Stacy *Chad *Various Apartment residents Transcript 11:00 AM On Wednesday, August 27th (Simon and Alice arrive at the door of a high class apartment) Alice: So what's this place suppose to be like? Simon: What I saw on Craiglist was that a jazz trumpet player was looking for a roommate, gay or straight, male or female. Alice: I wonder why he said that? Simon: How do you know it's a he? (The door opens as a Red man with a goatee and gel hair comes out and looks at the Simon and Alice with a thinking expression) Red Man: Let me guess, the girl with the Jennifer Aniston hair (Points to Alice) is here to check out my high class apartment (Uses his hands to show the inside of his apartment) because her broke ass can't afford to pay for her own place? Alice: (Slightly angry) No, and nice to meet you too. Simon: I'm the one here for the apartment. Red Man: (Shocked) Oh... my... god! (Puts his hands on Simon's face) You look like a cutie pie, what's your name? Simon: (Pushes the Red man away) The name's Simon, and look man, I ain't like that... Red Man: (Interrupts) I get it, I suck dick while you rub your face with those polaroid glasses you have there in the crotches of hookers by some ratchet name like... (Has a thinking look on his face for about two seconds) oh I don't know, penis breath? Simon: Actually! I'm straight and I'm just here with my friend... (Puts his arm around Alice's shoulders) so that I can find a decent place to live. Alice: (In her head) He still just calls me his friend? Red Man: (Sighs of slight disappointment) Oh well, it's better than no one. (Grabs Simon's hand and shakes it) My name is Andre, musician for all, and I would ask your name but you already told me so there's no point in that. (To Alice) And you are... Alice: Alice, don't worry, I'm not moving in with him. Andre: Oh good! (Wipes his forehead in a split second) I didn't want to have a little "Will and Grace" moment. (Simon and Alice look confused) Andre: (Slightly mad) Oh I'm sorry, it's a brillant show, but you know what! It seems like only us gays know it. Simon: Okay sorry, but can I see the place now? Andre: (Crosses his arms) Fine, now you two can step inside my palace. (Simon and Alice walk inside Andre's apartment, which has white paint on the walls and a balcony with a beautiful view of the city which shows skyscrapers and other tall buildings from a distance) Alice: Oh wow! Andre: (Appears behind Alice all of a sudden) I know right!? (Walks in front of Simon and Alice) This was originally my grandfather's condo, but he gave me the place before he died once I won my grammy for best Jazz album. Alice: You won a grammy? Andre: Uhhhh yeah!? (Pulls out an CD with the album cover of Andre kissing himself in the mirror) Plus I got a shit load of money from the album. Simon: Then you must have a huge gay fan base. Andre: That's right! Lady Gaga can suck my homosexually perfect dick! (Kisses Simon's cheek) Simon: (Rubs his cheek) Hey, I said I'm not gay. Andre: Sorry, I'm so used to kissing the cheeks of my friends, and not just the face. Simon: (Slightly cringes) You know what's not perfect about you? You never understand the term "Too much information" and just go along with whatever you have. Alice: (Slightly punches Simon's shoulder) Be nice, come on, this guy's place is fucking fancy. Andre: (Sings) And you already know... Simon: (Sighs) Okay, this is a kick ass place, how much is my share of the rent? Andre: Your half is two thousand a month. Simon: (Shocked) Holy shit! That's twice the amount of my old place, and I was living alone. Andre: Plus you will have a garage to store any vehicles, and your in charge of your own groceries and clothes, though I do cook dinner for myself and my roommates. Alice: So your like a den mother. Andre: Only with attitude and flare! (Uses Jazz hands) Simon: Alright, I'll think about it. Andre: Great! Just call me from my home or cell number. (Hands Simon a slip of paper with Andre's home and cellphone number) Simon: Okay, well we're going to go now. (Simon and Alice get in Simon's truck, with Simon in the driver's seat and Alice in the passenger seat) Alice: Simon, this place is the bomb! Simon: As much as I love getting kissed on the cheek by a gay jazz player, it seems like too much for me to pay just for an apartment. Alice: You get payed very well, you just waste your money on worthless shit and booze. Simon: Maybe I can stop buying lottery tickets and snickers bars, but not my Jack Daniels and Bud Light. Alice: I'm just saying it's a great option. Simon: Let's just get to the next place. (Simon drives off as it cuts to Molly inside Ball Busters in Simon's office looking through her computer while sitting at her desk) Molly: Now that I got this alone time, I can... (Looks on her computer) and I already looked though my emails. (Sighs) Must be a sign for me to talk to Thomas. (Michael walks inside) Michael: Hey Mol, where's Simon? Molly: He went with Alice to go look at some apartments. Michael: Shit, I needed some advice. Molly: Why advice? And why does it have to be from Simon? Michael: Because, today I'm going to tell Stacy about the whole thing with she and I being sibilings. Molly: Oh wow, that will be difficult for you. Michael: I haven't seen her since December when she sucked Simon's dick in the one of the bathroom stalls here. Molly: Don't you ever visit her? Go on her facester page? Maybe you could just see her in the streets with another guy humping each other in a dumpster. Michael: (Fake Coughs) Okay then, I'm just going to go to her place, and tell her everything. Molly: Good luck with that. Michael: And good luck with you and Thomas. Molly: Yeah whatever. (Michael closes the door as it cuts to Emma in the rehab mansion doing yoga outside in the backyard with a beautiful view of Los Angeles in the background, as Kitty shows up in front of Emma) Kitty: I didn't know you do yoga? Emma: Not really, but the consuleor recommended that I try it out so that I focus more on my body, and not on that thing in between my lips that I smoke on and suck in, as it gets in me and makes me... (Sighs) you know what, this is suppose to help me get over it, but then I keep thinking about it. (Gets up) Kitty: We could go swimming, the mansion is so huge, they have a pool and hot tub, it's awesome. Emma: Nice, why don't we just do that? (Cuts to Emma and Kitty jumping into a swimming pool and swimming around) Emma: It's been a while since I went swimming. Kitty: Last time I went, I was in the ocean swimming to a pole far from the shore. Emma: Let me guess, training session? Kitty: Nah, a hungover Saturday morning. (Emma and Kitty laugh as Simon and Alice arrive at an apartment building that looks run down) Alice: So who is this next person? A lunatic? Simon: I don't know, this person appartenly knows all the best bars and clubs in town. (They arrive in a hallway and knock on the door, as a Black man with long hair and a beard opens the door) Black Man: What the fuck do you two pussies want? Simon: (Wide eyed) Well, I'm the one who is here for the roommate position. Black Man: (Stares at Simon for a couple seconds) Alright, you ain't the feds, what about your girlfriend? (Gives Alice the evil eye as she slightly looks away) Simon: She's not working with the police. Black Man: It isn't just the police shit, what about DEA, FBI, CIA, some government work shit! Alice: I'm not working with the government, I'm just here to be in support of your latest cilent. Black Man: (Snorts a little) Alright, you can both come in. (Simon and Alice walk inside with the Black Man, to see his place is trashed with beer bottles everywhere, playboy posters on the wall, curtains on the windows, and a drab green paint on the wall) Simon: (Gulps) Seems lovely. Black Man: It's just my hideout. (Alice looks at the dining room table to see a lab with smoke coming out of test tubes and a burn oven) Alice: (To Black Man) Are you a chemist? Black Man: Fuck no! That's where I make my crystal. Alice: Crystal as in? Black Man: Meth, Crystal meth! Like that Walter White shit, only it ain't Blue. (Pulls out a bag of Red Meth) I call it Red Death! Alice: Oh, well that's a nice name. Black Man: Yeah I sell this shit at all the clubs I go to, it's pretty popular. (Alice nods in agreement, as a dog barks in another room and Simon runs out back to Alice and the Black Man) Simon: (Slightly scared) Shit, that's a huge ass dog you got in there. Black Man: Oh yeah that's Jericho, I use him to threaten my customers that don't pay, and if you see scratch marks on blood on the wall, now you'll know. Simon: Alright, so is there anything else you do? Black Man: Oh yeah, sometimes I direct amateur porn movies. Alice: (Shocked) Okay I think we've seen enough. (Is about to leave, but Simon grabs her arm and she stays) Simon: So how much is the rent for me here? Black Man: It's about four hundred per month, and you have to take care of your own shit, which includes food, clothes, everything involving you. Simon: Nice, so we're going to go now, and I'll let you know if I'll take it. Black Man: Alright peace. (Simon and Alice back in Simon's car, in the same place they were in before in the car) Simon: Well, that was... Alice: (Interrupts) No! No way, if you get that place, I will never come over and fuck you, if so, I might end up high on meth and jump out a fucking window. Simon: Come on, if we look at the silver lineing, the rent is a little under my price range, which makes it perfect. Alice: Are you serious? It barely squeaks by as a silver lineing considering the rest of the shit you have to deal with. Simon: All I'm saying, is that I'm considering it. Alice: (Sighs) Fine, let's just go see the last place. (They drive off as it cuts to Michael knocking on the door to Stacy's apartment as she comes out wearing nothing but a robe) Stacy: Oh your Mikey right? Michael: Yeah, Simon's friend, we knew each other in high school. Stacy: Oh right, so what are you doing here? Michael: Listen I... (Soon Red steps behind Stacy) Red: Yo Stac babe, who's at the door? Michael: Oh Red, I didn't know you were here. Stacy: Well duh? My husband lives with me. Michael: Husband? Red: Yeah dude, we got married back in February. Michael: (Slightly shocked) Six months ago? Stacy: Yeah!? Too bad we didn't invite you to the wedding, it was kinda of private at that wedding chapel. Red: Oh yeah, the one where I threw that bottle in the preachers face and then we had a mysterious orgy near the nightclub right across the street. (Red and Stacy start to tongue kiss as Michael tries to turn away) Michael: You know what, I better go. (Begins to walk away) Red: Oh no way, come on in. (Red let's Michael come in, as it cuts to Thomas at his apartment reading a medical book on his couch) Thomas: So now, I just need to apply the stitches to the lungs and then... (Sighs and close his book) I know I'm going crazy about Molly when I look back at past stuff I learned last year in school. Hannah: (Walks in through the front door) Bored Thomas? Thomas: Pretty obvious isn't it? Hannah: Either that or your actual life is pretty boring in general. Thomas: I'm waiting for Molly to call me. Hannah: Why? Thomas: Because I told her that if she ever needs me, she should call me. Hannah: So you just think that she's gonna call you right away? Thomas: (Gets up) I don't know! I want her to tell me that she wants to be with me, but it's whole moral shit like she feels like she's betraying her whole lesbian code or something. Hannah: You want my advice? Thomas: I guess I don't have any other choice. Hannah: Just forget about it, she'll come to you when she feels like it, otherwise you'll drive yourself crazy. Thomas: (Shrugs) You could be right, plus who knows, maybe she feels the same way. (Molly goes to a bar and up to the bartender) Molly: I'll take a tequilla with lime. (Cuts to Simon and Alice in an apartment with a big breasted purple woman with a ponytail sitting on a couch) Purple Woman: So pretty much I just have a camera crew over here on the weekends and I photo shoot for Penthouse Magazine, mainly I'm just in various swimsuits so I hope that doesn't bother you. Simon: (Smiles) Not at all, I'm perfectly comfortable with that. (Alice sighs and looks slightly annoyed) Purple Woman: And your welcome to have friends over anytime, usually on Friday nights I invited my model girls over and hang out. Simon: And what do you mean by hang out? Purple Woman: Oh mainly we just drink wine and do some exotic dancing. Simon: Nice! Alice: Okay calm down. Purple Woman: I know the rent is a little expensive, but I do provide guests with various alcohol beverages to use at anytime. Simon: Alright! I'm going to go do some thinking. (Gets up with Alice and walks out) See ya. (The purple woman waves back at Simon, as it shows them back in Simon's truck in the same spots they were in) Simon: Okay, I found a new place to live. Alice: Really? You want to live with a whore? Simon: Don't do this to me, she's perfect to live with, she's got alcohol, hot friends, and she's a model, throw in a drunk santa clause and you got christmas. Alice: Do you only want to live with her because she's hot and you want to fuck her as soon as you move in? Simon: I guess that's now part of the reason. Alice: If I was you, I wouldn't think it was good idea. Simon: Why not? Alice: Because the moment you start having sex with her, one of you will have feelings, and then, if something happens and you two break up, you'll just end up seeing each other everyday, since, well, you both live together as roommates. Simon: (Sighs for a few seconds) I hate to say it, but you may be right. Alice: Then that just leaves you with Andre and the meth dealer with a scary dog. Simon: (Turns to Alice) Are you really going to guilt trip me into picking the gay guy? Alice: No I'm just saying, what would be the more reasonable place to live? (Simon stares at Alice for a few seconds, as it cuts to Simon at Andre's place) Simon: I'll move in with you. Andre: Oh goody! (Claps his hands in excitement) You'll be like OMG for this place! (Simon faceplams as it cuts to Emma and Kitty eating scrambled eggs and bacon by the poolside with the sun setting at the rehab mansion) Emma: So we can make anything we want for dinner? Kitty: Pretty much, the consuleor gets food good enough for a family of fat southerns. Emma: Nice. (Eats a piece of bacon) But I want to use this time to get to know you, like what your like and what you like to do, you know, since I'll be here for a while, I might as well. Kitty: Okay. So I was born and raised in San Diego and my family always works in the sports industry. Emma: (Drinks a glass of orange juice) So your family wants you to... Kitty: (Interrupts) No, nothing like that, but my brothers work out all the time, and I got very little attention from my parents, so my uncle suggested that I get a personal trainer, so he got me one for my twenty second birthday like seven months ago, and I realized that it wasn't worth it, so I just stuck my finger down my throat and puked the food I ate, my instructor noticed I lost too much weight and she suggested I go to rehab and that's what I did back in May. Emma: Then the answer to your problem is simple, you have a family full of assholes. Kitty: What about you Emma? Emma: I told you, my addiction to crack made me realize I was making bad decisions, so I came here in late June, now it's been two months and after just being silent during the therapy sessions, I spoke, and now we both met here yesterday. Kitty: Then I'm sure with both of us hanging out here, we'll make our recovery seem less painful and more enjoyable. Emma: I'm sure it will. (Emma and Kitty clink glasses as it cuts to Michael sitting on the couch in Red and Stacy's apartment while Red and Stacy are tongue kissing on the couch next to Michael) Michael: So how is the married life for you two? Red: (Stops kissing) We fucking love it, we drink, fuck, and then, drink some more. Stacy: We do for sure. (Grabs a beer bottle and starts drinking from it) Red: I'm going to go take a dump, since I don't do it on Blue's bed anymore. (Gets up and walks to the bathroom) Michael: So Stacy you seem happy and... Stacy: (Interrupts ans spits out her beer) Are you kidding? I hate this. Michael: (Confused) I'm sorry, what? Stacy: I thought being married would be happy for me, but then I realized that I'm doing everything the same all the time. Michael: But don't you like doing that? Stacy: I thought so, but I'm heading towards my late twenties really soon and I don't have a fucking job, just plenty of jobs I got fired from, like the hospital and the internet company... Michael: Then what do you want? Stacy: I... (Sighs) I want to go back to medical school, get my degree and help people. Michael: Then do it, why are you letting this hold you back. Stacy: Because I love Red, but I hate him too, he drinks all the time, and one time he hit me while he was drunk. Michael: Shit, really? Stacy: Yes, but... I... don't have the heart to tell him. Michael: Well, you just need to think about when the right time is, like maybe now. Stacy: Is that why you came over here? Michael: (Gulps) No... I... (Suddenly Red shows up and sits back down next to Stacy) Red: Hey Stacy baby. (Kisses her on the cheek) Ready to do some more fucking? Michael: Yeah I better leave, maybe I'll talk to you later. Stacy: Um, alright, see ya later. (Michael walks out of Red and Stacy's apartment as it cuts to Alice in her bed texting on her cellphone as Simon walks in) Simon: So I talked to Andre, and now I'm living with him as his straight roommate. Alice: (Smiles and giggles lightly) It's like your his Grace. Simon: (Confused) What? Alice: Nothing, it was just what he said earlier. (Puts her cellphone on her nightstand next to her bed) Simon: So... (Gets in bed with Alice) Ready for your reward for helping me today? Alice: Reward for the apartment search today? Simon: Well yeah! (Cuts to Simon thrusting on Alice with the bed sheets covering her upper torso, this goes on for ten seconds) Simon: You like that huh? Alice: Duh! Why else would we be in this position? (The thrusting stops) Simon: Seriously? Alice: What I can't talk about how the sex feels? (Camera shows a side view of them in a thrusting position) Simon: While we have sex? (Camera shows their faces) Alice: (Shrugs) Your right. (The thrusting continues for twenty more seconds with no one moaning) Simon: I'll keep it going. (Cuts to Simon and Alice in bed with the bed sheets covering them after having sex) Alice: So... Simon: What? Alice: Are we in a relationship? Simon: (Pauses for a few seconds) Wait, what? Alice: Like where are we going? Simon: We just finished having sex, so there's that. Alice: I mean... (Turns to Simon) are we together? Simon: We're together as in, we like to fuck each other, so we're good. Alice: (Slightly annoyed) Are you really that stupid? Simon: What do you mean by that? Alice: Like are we boyfriend and girlfriend!? Simon: (Pauses for a few seconds) No, we're not together. (Gets up and puts his underwear on with his buttocks shown in front of Alice's face and the camera while his puts his underwear on in a few seconds) What made you think that? Alice: (Gets up and puts her shirt on in a few seconds with her back shown to Simon and the camera) When we kissed back in June and you let me in, and then we had sex, and that's what we did for the summer. Simon: Oh that, I was using you as a rebound. Alice: (Slightly shocked) A what!? Simon: A rebound, you know. (Puts his shirt on) I used you to get over Sarah, just like how you used me to get over your ex boyfriend Mark back in November. Alice: That... that... that wasn't a rebound! Simon: Yeah it was! Why do you think all we did was have sex those times. Alice: Okay, the first time, you said it was friends with benefits only, then when I wanted to start something serious by going on a date, you didn't want to have the whole "boyfriend girlfriend thing. (Camera stays focused on her upper torso as she puts her underwear on and her shirt) Then I'm sad about everyone having a relationship, and when I open my heart out to you back in June, I wanted to not screw it up. (Puts her pants on) So I did it your way. Simon: With just sex? Alice: Yes! And now you think it's a rebound!? Simon: Well you gave off vibes of a rebound. (Puts his pants on) By just hooking up with me at my home. Alice: (Faceplams) It was more than a hookup to me, I was getting back together with you! Simon: But we weren't! Alice: (Raises her voice) YES! We were! Simon: Okay then. (Sits on the bed) Let's go back in time for a second. (Uses his fingers to represent him and Alice) Back in November, you were heartbroken about Mark breaking up with you, so the night after the break up, you're at Ball Busters, at the bar... Alice: (Interrupts) Please tell me your trying to make a point. Simon: Shut up! Now you're drinking a champaigne bottle and I show up to close the place, and you're crying your eyes out. (Alice sits down next to Simon) And I do a good guy move, and talk to you, so you share the bottle with me. We talk and you keep talking shit about Mark, now at this point, I'm up to the same level of intoxication as you, and you give me the look. Alice: What look!? Simon: Your sexy look, when you tilt your head to the left a litte, look down slightly, and smile. Alice: (Sighs) That's my look when I've been drinking too much and I want to hook up. Simon: Exactly! You gave me the look that you want to hook up, so I took it. Alice: Why did you take it!? Simon: Because, I wanted to make you feel better. Alice: With sex!? Simon: (Faceplams) Okay, why are you complaining, I just wanted to make you happy and you were repaying the favor for me when I broke up with Sarah!? Alice: Because, after all the time we hung out together, I realized that you were more than a hookup, I realized that underneath those glasses and that alcohol your soaked in, there was a heart in you, and all I wanted to do, was know the real you. Simon: (Sighs for a few seconds) Okay, I see what this is. (Puts his shoes on in a few seconds) We just have the wrong idea. Alice: Wrong idea of what? Simon: What we both want. (Walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen) We both want different things, (Gets a water bottle out of the fridge) I want to use you only to get over Sarah for the summer, (Starts drinking the bottle) and you want to use me because you actually have feelings for me. But I'm not looking for one right now. Alice: (Gets angry) Then if your not looking for a relationship then why did you just want to hook up with ME!? Simon: Because you gave off the vibe! Alice: Can you please stop saying that! Stop saying "the vibe" I was sad at your door that night and I kissed you, and fucked you! So that we can do this in a way that is fair for both of us! Simon: And hooking up with me was your way of doing that!? Alice: (Growls) I would do it my way, but you couldn't! Simon: (Angry) Why is that!? Alice: BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE GOING ON FUCKING DATE!! (Alice takes the water bottle away from Simon and throws it across the room) Simon: (Sighs) Alright, now it all makes sense, (Taps Alice's chest for each word) Your crazy! (Begins to storm out of the apartment) Alice: Oh yeah!? (Follows him) At least I'm not some drunk asshole who uses women for sex and doesn't even know how a girl fucking feels!! (Simon shuts the door hard as Alice sighs out of anger and walks around her apartment a few times, as it cuts to Thomas and Michael at the bar in Ball Busters) Thomas: So did you tell Stacy? Michael: No, I couldn't. Thomas: Too scared? Michael: No man! I found out that Stacy's life right now is more fucked up than mine! Thomas: Why is that? Michael: She's married, to Red! Thomas: So? They're perfect idiots for each other. Michael: Dude, you realize she is still my sister. Thomas: Well at least you came out good, since she came from someone else. Michael: That's not it, she is thinking about leaving Red Thomas: Why? Michael: Appartenly, she's thinking about going back to medical school and getting her degree. Thomas: (Smirks) Sounds too good to be true. Michael: Alright, enough about me, there's something up with you and Molly. Thomas: It's pretty obvious I know, but I don't know if we'll ever be together if she will ever express it to me. Michael: How about instead of waiting, you go find her. Thomas: Really? I'm sure if I do, she'll just turn me down. (Simon storms in and heads to the bar) Simon: Beer me! (Goes behind the bar and pulls out a beer bottle) Michael: (To Simon) Pissed about something? Simon: I'm pissed about women, they want so much from you, when all you want is very little, that's what Alice wants, she thought we had a relationship, but I was only using her as my rebound. Thomas: Did she know? Simon: (Sarcastic) Yeah, and right now we're having sex at her place. Thomas: Jeez, you don't have to take it out on me. Simon: Whatever, right now I need a break from Alice, no wait, I need a break from relationships. Michael: What do you plan to do? Simon: Enjoy the time I have, I mean I turn twenty eight next week and then I turn thirty in about two years. Thomas: That is how the math is done. Simon: So for now, I'm just going to drink and hook up with as young girls as possible. Michael: I thought that was something you would do in your travolta years. Simon: Fuck no! I meant my Clooney years, my travolta years are when I decide to become gay and bang massage therapists. Thomas: Well then, you may not like this Simon, but I'm going to go find Molly and tell her that I'm going to want a relationship. Michael: Nice! (Pats Thomas on the shoulder) That's our man, go find her. Simon: (Drinks his beer bottle) And if it doesn't go well, me and Michael will be here calling up hookers. Michael: (Turns to Simon) We are? Simon: (Makes a hush noise to Michael) I'll tell you later. Thomas: Okay, I'll go find her, wish me luck. (Runs out of Ball Busters as it cuts to Molly at a bar chugging down a glass of tequilla with lime) Molly: Another one for me tender! (Alice comes in and sits next to Molly) Alice: I thought I would see you here. Molly: (Turns to Alice) Hey! (Hugs Alice) What are you doing here? Alice: Well, me and Simon, I guess you can say, broke up. Molly: (Drunk) Well good! Men are jerk offs, and I should of known it. Alice: Oh no, did something happen with you and Thomas? Molly: (Slams her right fist onto the bar counter) No, Thomas is great, but I mean men, I don't know why I'm being pressured to forget about my morals and just date a man, I mean, it's so unfair. (Puts her head on the bar counter) Alice: (Picks up Molly's head) Okay, how much have you had to drink? Molly: (Gives Alice four fingers) I've had four tequilla's... (Bartender hands Molly another glass of Tequilla with Lime) Oh boy! Better make that five. (Is about to drink but Alice puts Molly's drink down) Alice: Mol, please don't do this, don't waste your love life on alcohol, I mean, I lost it with Simon because he's just an idiot who doesn't want to express his feelings, but you... (Pats Molly's shoulders) you have a man who wants to be there for you. Molly: Excuse me? Alice: Oh come on, Thomas is committed, caring, has a future, and has one of the biggest hearts, and you, your acting like an idiot because of some stupid morals. Molly: (Sighs) You really think so? Alice: Yes! Now if I were you, I would go find him and make something work between you and him. Molly: Alright, I'm going to go find him. Alice: Good luck with that. (Molly gets up and walks out of the bar, as Alice see's a person sitting at the bar who is no other than Chad) Alice: (Surprised) Chad? Chad: Alice? Is that you? Alice: Yes. (Gets up and hugs Chad) God, how's it been? Chad: Good, my summer has been nice, just going to the beach, going to the clubs, just enjoying life. Alice: That's good to hear. Chad: And then there was earlier this may when I met you... and I gave you my phone number. Alice: (Slightly gasps) Oh my god, you're right, I'm so sorry I didn't call you, I had some trouble with an ex this summer and forgot about you. Chad: Oh don't worry it's cool, I'm glad we caught up, so are you seeing anyone now? Alice: Well... (Pauses for a few seconds) actually no. Chad: Then this might seem predictable, but would you like to go out with me to dinner? Alice: Sure, I'm free tomorrow night. Chad: Great, I'll pick you up at your place and we'll go out to dinner. Alice: Sounds like a plan. (Kisses Chad's cheek) Chad: Alright. Alice: Well, this may seem sudden, but I better go see if my friend is okay, she had a little too much to drink and... Chad: Oh go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow. Alice: Okay. (Walks out of the bar as it cuts to Molly arriving in front of Thomas' apartment building and Thomas arrives) Molly: Look Thomas I... Thomas: (Interrupts) Listen, I don't care what you think, but I need to do this. (Thomas pauses for a few seconds and then passionately kisses Molly for about five seconds) Molly: (Blushes) Oh good, I wanted to see you. Thomas: Oh yeah, about this? Molly: Yes, I know I may of come across as a little controlling and odd at first, but I want this to work with us, I'll betray my past morals to risk us being together. Thomas: You really want to do this? Molly: Yes, anything, because... I love you. Thomas: Oh wow, I love you too. (Thomas and Molly continue to kiss as Alice arrives) Alice: Hey Mol, guess who's got a date tomorrow night? (Points to herself excited) Molly: (Stops kissing Thomas) Nice job Alice. Thomas: Yeah, I'm sure things will be better for the rest of us. (Alice skips away super happy as Thomas and Molly continue to kiss as the camera pans out into the night sky) 'Created by AndrewBrauer ' 'Written by AndrewBrauer ' '-Lightshow Episode 22-' Trivia *Part 2 to the episode "So..." *Simon and Alice are not together, but now Thomas and Molly are officially together. *Chad appears again after the Season 2 episode "But I..." and it's hinted that he and Alice will be going out. *Andre's episode debut. *Simon and Andre are now officially roommates. *Is considered one of the longest episodes of Lightshow. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:Long Episode